Rehabilitation
by sincerelyLen
Summary: The consequences of war are steep. SasuSaku Team7ness
1. prologue

**Title:** _Rehabilitation_**  
>Date:<strong> December 21, 2011**  
>Summary:<strong> _The consequences of war are steep._**  
>Pairing: <strong>_Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata_**  
>Rating: <strong>T **  
>Themes:<strong> Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Rehabilitation<br>**_**prologue**_

"…Haruno Sakura…"

The young woman shuddered. Pain – _unbearable_ pain rolled over her senses and her shuddering evolved into quaking tremors.

"…You poor, weak child…So pathetic…Such a shame…"

Emerald eyes sluggishly blinked open. Awareness slowly returned as she gazed with returning focus at the red-stained grass. She realized she was lying down, prone; her right hand was curled loosely, inches from her face, covered in drying scarlet. She tried to move her fingers but couldn't even manage a single _twitch_.

"Left behind once again…" The disembodied voice taunted, "…Yes, he left you, that Uzumaki _brat_. He left you for him, _again_."

"…Again…" Sakura whispered, barely audible, barely distinguishable, and she blinked, _trying_ to recall what she had been doing – _trying_ to remember why she was where she was and _who_ she was with.

"…I've seen inside your head…I know how you feel…_Betrayed_…_Worthless_…_Useless_…" He chuckled before mocking, "…Aren't you an _a__nnoying _one…"

His spoken words left an ache in her weakly beating heart and caused her head to throb. It was becoming so _difficult _to remember. Where was she? Why was she here? What was going on?

"…Weak little Haruno Sakura…" Footsteps crunched against the shrubbery before long legs entered her bleary vision. She blinked up against the dark spots of unconsciousness, "…You're all _alone_…"

"…Alone…" She couldn't help but repeat weakly. Her head couldn't lift up enough to see above her company's torso but she could tell he was wounded. His chest was drenched with blood and his right hand was clutching at his left shoulder – his left arm was missing entirely.

"…I should kill you…" He stated thoughtfully as he walked away from her view, "…But you see, Haruno Sakura, you _intrigue _me. You share Naruto's will to never give up. Your medical skills and proficiency in chakra control, I'll admit, is quite impressive. But what interests me most…is your _mind_."

Fingers began to weave through Sakura's crimson-highlighted pink tresses causing her to tense uncomfortably. A soft, gentle stroke was her only warning before those same fingers clenched and roughly pulled her cheek from the dewy grass and forced her gaze towards the heavens. The first thing she noticed were mismatched eyes of amethyst and scarlet-ebony and her breath automatically quickened with fear.

Darting her stare away Sakura was only met with two other figures standing ready, behind her cruel captor. The shadows of the surrounding trees covered any specific details but the roiling of their vicious chakras and the occasional swish of their respective four-tails and seven-tails left a flash of memories to bombard her and caused a groan of pain to fly free of her clenched jaw.

"…Amazing…" He complimented, "A single glance at me and all my hours – _days_ of work begins to wash away. Your resistance to the Mangekyou – the _Tsukuyomi –_ is an incredible feat! _Why_ is this? _Why_?"

He stood and stared down at her.

"I desire to look into this discovery further but my time is waning…" His tone was filled with frustration and his clutch on his shoulder tightened, "I should kill you but perhaps you _can_ be of some use to me…However, I'll need more time…"

Sakura watched him turn to the two Jinchuuriki, whose faces were wiped of emotion and consciousness, "…Naruto has run off to find Sasuke. I have no doubt that Kabuto is dead and that their target has switched to _me_ now. You will need to distract them until I've finished with _her_. Understood?"

The Jinchuuriki didn't speak. After a swish of their multiple tails and a nod of acknowledgement the two vessels vanished to carry out his will.

Sakura watched with a growing sense of dread as her captor turned towards her. Under the dying light of sunset she looked upon his infamous mask – cracked and barely holding together. The blood was still leaving his body in fast rivulets and left heavy, prominent trails as he walked, but he seemed even more threatening than she had ever witnessed.

"My plans may have been thwarted…" He began reluctantly, "…I should not have underestimated Naruto's power to persuade Sasuke to returning to your precious Village's side. But I will not fall without a fight…I will not fall without my revenge…" A sardonic chuckled followed, "…Revenge _is_ the Uchiha way, is it not?"

"…Uchiha Madara – no, _no_," Her head shook fractionally, "Not Madara – _Obito_…" Sakura whispered with slow recollection.

"Fascinating," He repeated as he crouched beside her, "Ten days of constant submission to my Mangekyou. More than ten ventures into the world of Tsukuyomi and your mind has yet to shatter completely, has yet to succumb to the darkness…But we're getting close. I can _feel _it. You're breaking."

Sakura shook her head again, recalling the torture – the _pain_ – whimpering as his blood-covered remaining hand reached out to caress her cheek in mocking gentleness, "…N-Naruto…"

"Your cries won't reach him," Obito stated as he wiped away the tears that were beginning to leak from her large, green eyes, "He left you…He's _left_ you."

"Never," She protested with a croak, flinching away from his touch, groaning when every shift of her body caused pain to shoot along her skin and rattle her bones, "_Never_."

"Yes, you're close," Thin lips curled into a sinister grin as his kaleidoscope eye began to spin with use, "Just a little more…"

Sakura struggled in vain before she was trapped in the void – returned to the world of ebony and crimson – her tormented screams louder than ever.

"Haruno Sakura…_You_ will be my _revenge_," He whispered, "_You_ are _their_ weakness. You will be the reason that _Team Kakashi_'s happy ending will _never come to be_."

Her body shifted, limbs curling together to _somehow_ help with the pain and her mind – her _mind_ began to shut down completely.

"And if this plan works…_You_…" He whispered into her nightmare of unrelenting suffering, "…You may even become the reason for my triumphant _homecoming_…"

Darkness. Sadness.

_Let go, Haruno Sakura. Give up. Give in._

_Forget._

* * *

><p>"…Kami…kura! <em>Sakura<em>! …Come on…Forehead, stay with me! _Stay with me_!"

Sensations. Unpleasant sensations.

She opened her eyes to darkness and shaded movements. Physically she felt numb. A shadowed figure moved closer and she stared into twin pools of stormy grey-blue.

"Can you hear me, Forehead? Stay awake, alright? We're here now – _I'm_ here now."

"We need to move her away from here," A masculine voice urged.

"_How_, Shikamaru? Look at her! There's blood _everywhere_! She's in no condition–"

"_Shut up_, Ino! We're in enemy territory here! While I can't smell Obito around there's no promise that his damn followers aren't in the area!"

"K-Kiba-kun, please lower your voice," A timid, feminine tone admonished; gentle hands hovered closely to her throbbing arm, "…Sakura-chan's left arm is dislocated. Her right leg is broken. A-And there's a terrible gash on her left side. If we move her she'll experience immense pain."

"Heal as much as you can in the next ten minutes. We _need _to move her before Obito returns. Even if Naruto and Sasuke have intercepted him there's no telling if that battle will migrate here or if Obito will retreat."

"I can stop the bleeding, Shika, but her trauma is going to have to be handled by Tsunade-sama or Shizune-sempai. Hinata-chan, I'll need you to reset her arm and start working on her leg."

"O-Of course."

The gentle hands on her arm tightened firmly and before she could hiss with pain the bone was roughly set back into place and an echoing, _agonizing_ scream left her lips.

"Quiet her down! Quiet her down!"

"Forehead girl – Sakura _please_, it's going to be okay, the pain will stop soon, I promise!"

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Stop it! _STOP_!"

"Knock her out, she's in too much pain and her screaming can give us away!"

"Kiba–!"

"He's right, just keep healing her. We'll keep her unconscious until we get back to the Joint Army's Base. It's too dangerous here."

"But Shika–!"

"We must, Ino-chan…She's in _pain_."

The ensuing silence was drowned out by her muted whimpers and quick breaths.

"…I'm so sorry, Sakura."

And everything was washed away with the welcoming entrance of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She woke up screaming.<p>

"Yamanaka, hold her down! Shizune, keep her head in place, I need to get a thorough analysis of what's wrong!"

"Don't touch me! Get away! _Get away_!"

"Sakura, we're your _friends_!"

"Yamanaka, _focus_! Shizune, all her thrashing is reopening her wounds; work on them before she bleeds out!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

The lights were blinding and the table she was laid out on was cold. Hazel eyes narrowed down at her before green-glowing hands firmly held her temples. Immediately, pink hair flew around with struggle and her screaming increased with volume.

"Sakura!"

"My _head_," She groaned, "Go away…_Please_ go away. It _hurts_!"

"What hurts, Sakura? Tell me."

"_Please_ go away…Get out of my head…_Please_…" She was sobbing now.

"Damn it, what the hell did that monster _do_ to her?"

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Her trauma. I don't know what's wrong with her. Her mind's in chaos. It's the Tsukuyomi. I've seen this – when Itachi used it on Sasuke. But with Sakura – _damn it_, it looks like Obito used the Tsukuyomi on her far more than mentally possible…It's a wonder Sakura isn't in a _coma_."

"So how do we help her, Hokage-sama?"

"…If this keeps going on, Sakura's brain _will_ shut down and she _won't_ wake up. Until I can do more research, find _something_ that might help her, we need to lock away whatever is causing her suffering."

"And how do we _do_ that?"

"…Yamanaka, you're up."

"W-What? _Me_? But – But I _can't_! She'll push me out, she's done it before!"

"_Listen_ to me, Ino. If we want to help Sakura _this_ is the only way! It's _this_ or she _dies_."

"But Hokage-sama–"

"Ino…I know you're scared, but it's the only way to help her. You can do this. You're _here_ right now and you can _help_ her. Just find what's triggering these aggressive reactions and lock it away. Can you do that?"

"…I…I…Yes, Hokage-sama. I-I'll try."

"Good girl."

"…Please, don't touch me…It _hurts_…It _hurts_…Everything _hurts_…"

"…I'll make it stop, Forehead…Just – Just stay with me okay?"

"Make sure not to alter any memories; you're only _locking them away_."

"…A-Alright."

"…It _hurts_…"

"It'll stop soon, Sakura…I promise…_I promise_…"

Darkness. Sadness.

_Let Go._

_Give Up._

_Give In._

_Forget._

* * *

><p>"Obito has escaped again…But he's severely weakened. Sources say Naruto and Sasuke are still teamed together and have agreed to search for him as a two-man cell."<p>

"It's not their decision to make. Little brats. I want you to find them, Kakashi, and I want you to _stay _with them. They're bound to do something irrational and stupid and I'd like _you_ there to prevent that from happening."

She opened her eyes and blinked up at the cloth-covered ceiling. The shadows of night darkened her vision but she stayed completely still. Her peripherals made out a single lantern sitting on a small table that provided enough luminosity and caused the two shadows of the figures standing outside the tent to elongate over most of the canvas walls. The evening chill caused her to shiver and she pulled the blankets closer around her body, pink brows furrowing when she found her left arm wrapped in a sling.

"…How is she, Hokage-sama?"

"…Her body will make a full recovery."

"I should stay. It was my fault. I sent her off to find Naruto – I should have gone with her. I _shouldn't_ have left her alone."

"Punishing yourself isn't going to help her, Kakashi. Things happen – I'm just grateful she's alive. However…There _will_ be changes – especially with her lifestyle and how she will be interacting with others. She is in no condition to stay on the battlefield so I will be sending her back to Konoha to recover. She will also be tested and will go through rehabilitation to…to hopefully get her back to the girl we all know."

"…Send Yamato to find Sasuke and Naruto. _I_ should go with her. If Obito did this there's no telling if he'll come back for her."

"…You're needed here, Kakashi. She will be sent back with an ANBU team, including Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Sai, once things have settled down for safer travel."

A soft sigh, "…When Naruto hears about this–"

"He _won't_ hear about this," The feminine voice interrupted in a harsh whisper, "He has too much to worry about already. We need him focused on Obito and Sasuke. The additional information can weigh him down not only with concern but guilt as well. I can't have him thinking that way when he's fighting."

"…This isn't right."

"It's war, Kakashi."

"I know."

Her fingers clenched into the blankets as she listened. They sounded so sad – so weary.

"If he asks, tell Naruto that Sakura is doing her job just like everyone else. No one will tell him _anything_. Not until things have slowed down or the war has ended. For now, Sakura will stay in Konoha and _heal_."

"…I understand."

"Now that I think of it, I should tell Nara, Inuzuka, and all those other brats that found Sakura to keep their mouths _shut_ also. We can't have this news spreading and reaching ears that don't need to hear it. I want _you_ to leave as soon as you have recovered to meet with Sasuke and Naruto. So go get some rest."

"…Yes, Hokage-sama…"

She watched one of the shadows shrink away until there was only one left. For several moments she stared at the motionless figure with a sudden pain in her heart before it escalated with uncertainty and fear when the entrance flap moved and the shadow's owner walked in. Emerald eyes wide, her fingers tightened a fraction more on the blankets as the man stopped in his steps, staring back at her with one, dark eye before cautiously taking a single step forward.

Under the dim lighting of the single lantern, she could only discern his one eye and striking silver hair, but his facial features were entirely covered by a dark mask and a strange, metal headband.

They stared at each other for the longest time, both wary, before she looked away and down at her lap. Realizing her hands were cramping from the increased pressure of her grip she released the blankets and wrung her hands together.

"…Um…" She started, voice raspy from disuse, "…Who…?" She swallowed and looked back up at him – she noticed his hands clenched at his sides and his visible brow creased, "…Who are you?"

Her last three words did something to him. She watched his face crumple ever so slightly before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nervous, she stared unsurely at him as he pulled a chair up and took a seat, running one of his hands through his unruly hair.

"…Do I…" She swallowed again, "…Do I know you?"

After a long beat of silence he finally nodded his head, "Yes. I'm your…friend – Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh…" She bit her lower lip, "…And…Who am I?"

His lone eye closed again and she couldn't help but feel overwhelming sadness seeing his defeated expression, "Sakura…You are Haruno Sakura."

"…Sakura…" She rolled the name off her tongue experimentally before tilting her head to the side and smiling gratefully at the quiet man, "…Thank you, Hatake-san."

His mask shifted, his eye hardened, and he looked away to the floor, "…You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Uh…Yeah. Hi? New Project, I know! Don't worry, I'm aiming to update **all **my other stories by this **Friday**, so stay tuned. Thanks so much for your support and for taking the time to read and/or review. I really appreciate it.

Please tell me what you think? I'm not sure if I should continue this…Feedback please?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Co.

**Please Check-Out My Other Fictions!**

**Updates Soon to be POSTED!**  
><em><strong>The Curse<br>Psychotic  
>Missing In Action<br>Vengeance  
>False Façade<br>The Road of Touch; The Road To Feeling**_**  
>A VERY LATE SASUSAKU Month One-Shot<br>A NEW STORY – **_**Confinement**_**  
>AND EVEN MORE TO COME!<strong>

**Thank You To Those Who Read And Review! You're AWESOME!**

**Oh!** One last thing! Anyone got a _**Twitter?**_ I made one for the sole purpose of making friends who have the same interests as me (Naruto, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Final Fantasy VII, Anime in general), let me know, I'm open to new friendships and whatever, up to you, just **PM** me or drop a **review! **Happy reading everyone!

**Oh!** And I plan on sending out some **Pokémon (AAML)**, **Fullmetal Alchemist (EdWin)**, and **Final Fantasy VII (CloudTifa)** Fictions too, so if you're FANS, please check them out! :)

**You Are All The Best! And Feel Free To PM Me About Recent Naruto Manga Chapters Too! Heehee!**

_**LotzaLove!  
>Len83<br>aka  
>Luvinukag83<strong>_


	2. one

****Title:** **_Rehabilitation_**_**  
><strong>_**Date:** **March 10, 2013****  
>Summary:<strong> **_The consequences of war are steep._****  
>Pairing: <strong>**Team7ness, Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata****  
>Rating: <strong>**T** **  
>Themes:<strong> **Angst/Mystery/Drama/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Rehabilitation<br>**_**one**_

"We've got an injured Chuunin incoming towards Tent Three! Fractured left leg and lacerated intestines! Inform Shizune-sempai for emergency surgery!"

Shadows elongated quickly across the right side of the cloth walls, accompanied by harried footsteps that faded away with increasing distance. The shouting was becoming more frequent – all of them concerning injuries and in tones that were laced with utmost urgency. The tension in the air made Sakura uncomfortable as she sat in her bed, green eyes staring unseeingly at her lap as she listened to the noises that surrounded her, muffled by the canvas of her small tent.

"Poisoned patient in Tent Five! Notify Hinata-sama immediately! We need a toxin expert to make us an antidote _now_!"

Her fingers unconsciously twitched against the rough, wool texture of her blanket, the gray fabric itching against her skin but effectively keeping her legs covered from the evening breezes that slipped passed the shelter that covered her from the mysterious world outside.

"We need a refreshed medical team sent back to the front lines! Medic Team Nine is close to chakra-depletion and support is needed out there as soon as possible!"

She frowned, biting her lower lip as she watched another flurry of shadows scurry across her left wall, heart rate increasing with uneasiness and uncertainty as she sat motionless in her single bed – left arm bandaged into a sling, and right leg bruised and throbbing.

"…Front lines…?" She whispered softly to herself, twisting her head to regard the man sitting silent a few feet away – a man who had visited her, without fail, for the past three days, "…Are we at war?"

Her voice was soft, timid even, as she innocently blinked at him. Kakashi looked up from the orange book he had barely been paying any attention to, lone eye considering her thoughtfully before he shook his head in half-hearted reassurance.

"…It's nothing to concern yourself with, Sakura-chan," His reply was weary but he laced comfort into his tone as much as he could, "Just focus on getting better, alright?"

She stared at him with her large green eyes – eyes he had trouble looking into because while they belonged to Haruno Sakura and looked like Haruno Sakura's they _did not_ hold the clarity, intelligence, and recognition that he was so used to seeing. This woman _wasn't_ his Haruno Sakura – the girl he had taught, and had watched grow, into a formidable kunoichi of her generation.

And because she stared back at him before nodding with acceptance of his answer – without pushing and prodding and arguing a more satisfactory response out of him – only cemented that very fact.

Sakura, however, felt frustration build up within her. Waking up to a world she was unfamiliar with, and possessing only _darkness_ for memories, left her unbelievable lost and confused. Her only anchors to reality were the two people who occasionally visited – Hatake Kakashi and, the beautiful, voluptuous woman, Tsunade. They were constants in the life she now found herself in – a life that consisted of the past three days since she first woke.

Yet even then, both were very succinct with her. She could understand taking things slow, considering her condition – she could even understand being cautious since her _past life_ was a mystery – at least to her. Who knew what things could trigger any particular behaviors or reactions…

Was she even a good person? What if she was bad? What if she was an enemy in this war she presumed was being fought? And _why_ and _how_ did she get into the state she was in now?

She shut her eyes and brought a hand to her head, pressing it against her throbbing temple and unconsciously wanting to soothe it away by willpower alone. Instead, all she could do was physically massage gentle circles into the unpleasantly aching point.

With a soft breath, Sakura trailed her gaze down the exposed portion of her injured arm, eyeing the purple bruises that decorated her pale skin and inwardly wondering how they came to be. She looked down her right arm and noticed an aged scar in the crook of her inner elbow. Curiously, she looked towards Kakashi, observing his equipped appearance, the worn bandages and multiple scrolls adorning his person, the strange headband that covered his left eye, and the mask that obscured the lower half of his face.

The pouch on his left side, hanging off his belt, caught her attention – metal _clanking_ lightly together within when he shifted slightly in his seat.

'_Kunai…_'Sakura couldn't help but instinctively identify, not knowing how or why, but _recognizing_ that, whatever it was, was a tool – sharp and very dangerous, if used correctly.

Her fingers twitched and she clenched her blankets in an effort to control the annoying spasms.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura only gave a moment's hesitation before plowing forward, "…Hatake-san?"

His body flinched subtly as she quietly voiced his name, lone eye closing for a few seconds before he lifted his head to give her his full attention. She guiltily stared back at him, not ignorant to the way he reacted around her and not liking that she was causing him pain – if she was reading the shadows in his eyes correctly.

"…May I ask you something?"

He politely lowered his book, face-down, onto his lap, and nodded, "Of course."

"What…were you to me?" She inquired softly, voice shaky, a little afraid to hear the answer, "What am I to you?"

Kakashi stared at her, his single eye going unfocused as he looked beyond her – _through her_ – his expression blank. Sakura curled her fingers tightly around her blanket, fidgeting under his gaze, averting her eyes when several more seconds of silence went by.

"…I…" He cleared his throat before projecting his voice a little louder – a little stronger, "I'm your friend, like I said before." He regarded her intensely before continuing, "I was your teacher…But I've always viewed you like a daughter, Sakura. We are family."

Several thoughts ran through her head as he explained. When he said _teacher_ she couldn't help but think _ninja_. Her eyes flicked towards her mysterious bruises, wondering if they were there because of a profession she couldn't remember. And then he had said _daughter_ and _family_ and tears came unbidden to her eyes, hands already flying up to swipe them away before bringing them to her aching head, her thoughts causing a sharp pain to slice across her cranium.

She groaned and there was a shuffle of movement before Kakashi was instantly at her bedside, helpfully pushing a glass of water into her hands which she greedily gulped down.

"I apologize," He whispered in genuine concern, "We need to take things slowly if we don't want to affect your memories negatively."

"…I wanted to know," She defended, breathing out slow as she cradled the half-empty glass on her lap; "…Thank you, Hatake-san, for telling me."

"Please," His tone was strained as she couldn't help but look up at him as he ran a hand through his silver-grey hair, "Call me Kakashi."

His eye was creased into a frail smile and Sakura returned it with a small one of her own. She felt that his man was someone she could trust in her state of mind. Despite the sadness and solemnity that surrounded him he also exuded an air of protectiveness and determination that made her safe in his care.

"Okay…Kakashi."

It sounded right. Something seemed to be missing but using that particular form of his name was more comforting to her than before. It was a positive step in a direction she hoped was true in her road to recovery.

* * *

><p>Her toes curled – half in experimentation of her limbs' nerves and half out of boredom. Night had fallen and she could hear the sound of crickets chirping, accompanied by the occasional conversation of passerby medics. Kakashi had left hours prior, summoned by Tsunade for a <em>briefing<em>. His lone eye had fleetingly glanced at her with mild concern before he smiled beneath his mask and assured his return as soon as he was able.

So Sakura sat alone in her bed, the candle on her bedside table flickering in the breeze, and a pen held loosely in her hand as she stared blankly at the notebook lying on her lap. Tsunade had given it to her, instructing her that if anything came to mind – a thought, a memory, an image – writing it down would probably be beneficial in gaining back _who_ she was.

So far – she didn't have much.

She had written down Kakashi's answer to her question; she had drawn a kunai in the upper right corner and a syringe in the bottom left; she was even compelled to drawl several swirls in the margin, and an arbitrary batch of apples and tomatoes.

It all didn't make any sense to her, however.

And as much as she wanted to _actively_ think about trying to remember, she didn't know where to even _start_.

"…Who…_am I_?" She whispered with mounting frustration.

There was a shift of movement and Sakura instantly tensed, lifting her head up to regard the dark shadow that was slowly entering her tent. The grip on her pen tightened, unsure how to react if anyone, other than Kakashi or Tsunade, emerged.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to twin pools of mesmerizing grey-blue. She blinked, fingers going slack around the pen as she regarded the newcomer warily – cautiously – studying the attractive, young woman with long, blonde hair who was staring at her with an expression that caused Sakura to frown with genuine concern.

The chirping crickets filled the silence and Sakura released a quick breath once she realized she had been holding it.

"…May I help you?"

The stranger blinked once, then twice, brows creasing slightly as she shook her head and offered a smile reminiscent to Tsunade's – troubled, "Hi. I'm…Yamanaka Ino. I wanted to come by and see how you were doing…"

Sakura's lips twitched upwards, "So…you're acquainted with her? With Haruno Sakura?"

Ino faltered from stepping towards her, expression crumpling. "_Her_? _You_ are Haruno Sakura," She offered a shaky smile; "You're my best friend."

Sakura felt her throat clog slightly, her eyes losing focus as looked down at her notebook, "…I apologize. I can't seem to remember you, Ino-san."

"I-It's okay," The blonde beauty assured as she stopped a foot away from her cot, capturing Sakura's attention, "I'm sorry I haven't visited; I've been…needed in the medical tents," She shook her head, brushing away Sakura's questioning stare, "But I wanted to let you know that I'm here to help you, okay Fore–Sakura? If you need _anything_, you can always come to me."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, hearing the shakiness in her company's voice and nervously eyeing the blood stains that decorated her clothes, especially now that she was closer to the candle's light. She looked nice – _sincere_ – and she couldn't help but desire for a friend like her. But the more she looked at Ino, the more she could recognize the anxiousness in her beautiful grey-blue irises and feeling sympathy rather than sadness towards her personal dilemma.

It was so difficult to be sad when she didn't know this woman. She was saddened by her pain, just as she was saddened by Kakashi's pain, yet it was a detached sadness. She was beginning to identify her emotions as _objective_ rather than _subjective_.

There was no _known _connection to be found between these people to strongly affect her thoughts and feelings.

"Thank you, Ino-san," She finally offered, making sure to firmly link gazes with her, "I really appreciate your help; and for coming to visit me."

"Of course," Ino declared, "I wish I had come much sooner. I didn't want to overwhelm you, either. Hinata-chan and Shizune-sempai are extremely worried; and Shika-kun and Kiba might not say it, but I know they want to check up on you too."

"…Sempai?" Sakura repeated, confused, her temples mildly throbbing as she took in the information, "Shika and…Kiba?" She released her pen and rubbed the aching point with a wince.

"Kami, I'm so sorry!" Ino expressed regretfully, panicked, pressing her palms to her face just as tears flew down her slender cheeks, "I didn't mean to confuse you, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing you did, Ino-san. It happens occasionally," She looked up and gave a weak grin, "It's to be expected, yes? As it's my head that's affecting my memories. Perhaps the pain can help jolt them back into my brain?"

Ino laughed wetly, but shame laced her expression as her eyes went unfocused once again, returning to a time Sakura had no knowledge of, "Still…I'm sorry, Sakura. Your memories…"

"Hey, it's okay," The interruption cut the blonde off and Sakura lifted her lips a fraction higher, "It's not like my condition is _your_ fault. Friends wouldn't hurt friends, right?"

Ino's breath hitched and her expression shuttered before she closed her eyes, "…R-Right."

Sakura observed the blood stains decorating Ino's clothes and exposed skin with a little more wariness. She remembered how heavily armed Kakashi's body was. She listened to the frantic calls of severe injuries and urgent help around her tent as the hours passed by. Sakura couldn't help but feel anxiousness for the world that lay beyond the thin, canvas walls surrounding her.

"…Ninja?"

Ino opened her eyes and stared at Sakura, the bed-ridden woman absently tracing her finger along the picture of a kunai she had drawn in her notepad, "Pardon?"

_Innocent_ green eyes shifted to look at her – much too innocent than Ino remembered seeing them, at least not for _years_, "You're a ninja, aren't you, Ino-san? Kakashi also?"

Ino opened her mouth, wanted to say _'you're a ninja too, Forehead'_ but noticed the caution in Sakura's eyes as she looked at the blood stains received from an earlier surgery, "…Yes, we are."

"And your Haruno Sakura," Sakura want on – and Ino had the sudden urge to scream at her for referring to herself as if she _wasn't_ her best friend, "Your Sakura was a ninja also."

Ino's jaw clenched, "…She was–_is_," She took a calming breath and sighed, "_You_ are still a ninja, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, not looking at the blonde, fingers curling into the fabric covering her lap, "No. I'm not. If she was…" She exhaled softly, "Not anymore."

Ino's eyes widened, "But–!"

"Yamanaka."

Ino turned at the sound of the familiar voice, grey-blue eyes widening as she quickly bowed her head with respect, "H-Hokage-sama."

Hazel eyes regarded her blankly before sliding towards Sakura, the pink-haired woman smiling with relieved recognition upon seeing her; she turned back to the blonde and nodded her head westward, "You're needed in Tent Two for some rounds, Yamanaka. Let's allow Sakura her rest; it's past midnight."

Reluctant but obliging, Ino bowed her head, "Yes, of course, Hokage-sama."

"Rest, Sakura," Tsunade commanded firmly, a more motherly tone laced into her usually abrasive voice.

"Y-Yes, Tsunade-sama."

The candle blew out and there was a shuffle of blankets and clothing as Ino followed Tsunade out of the tent, into the heart of the Joint Army's Medical Corps campsite. Despite it being late, there was still a flurry of activity and Ino hastily sped her steps in order to return to her duty.

"Yamanaka."

She halted, heart stopping at the firmness of the voice that called her, and hesitantly twisted her head to meet the stern yet worn expression of her village leader.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed, glaring down at the floor as she crossed her arms over her well-endowed bosom, "It will take time so we need to be patient," She looked up, connecting hard hazel with misty grey-blue, "In her current condition – if Sakura doesn't want to be a shinobi then she doesn't have to be."

Ino's heart stuttered, "But–!"

"We are uncertain of how long her mental trauma will persist – or rather, how severe the damage is. Perhaps the locking of her memories may stay a permanent change," Tsunade argued logically, "We cannot steer her life in a direction that _we_ want especially if she may never remember the life she once led. For her sake, we'll let her live the way that _she_ wants as we continue her rehabilitation within the safety of the village. Is that understood?"

Ino wanted to argue – wanted to press the fact that Sakura _would_ regain her memories – even if it took weeks, months, or _years_ to safely retrieve them – but the hard look Tsunade gave her made her falter, words drying up in her mouth before she bowed her head in reluctant acceptance, "…I understand."

Yet, as a friend who was going to be helping Haruno Sakura in her rehabilitation process, Yamanaka Ino _was not_ going to give up in bringing back the woman she grew up with. Yamanaka Ino would be damned if she failed her best friend in her personal duty to save her.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to an early morning that almost seemed <em>peaceful<em>. She lay in bed as the sun's light illuminated the space, easily breaking through the thin canvas of her tent. Several birds chirped pleasantly and all seemed calm and _serene_. Absently, she flexed her fingers, curled her toes, and took several deep breaths before sitting up in bed, stretching her good arm out and rolling her neck with a light flinch.

"You're finally awake."

Sakura immediately startled and she twisted her body to see a dark figure sitting in the chair Kakashi normally occupied. Her good arm automatically moved into a defensive position, hand clenched almost as if she could feel something in her curled palm. The stranger was someone she didn't recognize although he sat in her presence with an air of familiarity.

With a tensed body, Sakura stared, blinking up at him warily as he looked down at a notebook he seemed to be drawing in. His pale skin was stark against the darkness of his clothing, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips while his coal irises briefly flickered to regard her before returning to his project.

"I have been looking for you everywhere," He finally started, voice amiably light, "I was expecting you in the medical tents but it seems you have been injured. Though everyone failed to tell me of your whereabouts," He stopped drawing and looked up thoughtfully, "Perhaps I have offended them and they are angry with me?" He shifted his gaze to look at her, smile growing a fraction more, "I hope not." He returned to his notebook, "So, how did you get hurt, Ugly?"

Sakura blinked again, dumbfounded. She stared at this strange boy and tried to process his words. The friendly tone of his voice and the ease of which he presented, sitting with her, made her believe that this person probably knew who she was.

She swallowed, "…Ugly?"

He looked up, one brow raised, scrutinizing her intently before he stood up and approached her. Sakura shifted, in an effort to move away, watching as he stopped a few feet away and leaned forward, staring at her blankly – curiously.

"…More so than usual," He finally answered, straightening, "You usually put more effort into looking presentable. I suppose your injuries have prevented that."

Bewildered, Sakura blinked again, "…Who–?"

"I have decided to name this drawing _Reunion_, however it is not yet completed," He twisted the notebook to face her, revealing a sketch that instantly captivated the young woman, "What do you think?"

Sakura stared at the illustration, half of it colored in and the other half still in black and white outline. There were five people present, four men and a single woman. She recognized two of the men – one as Kakashi with his decipherable silver-grey hair and the other as the man currently holding the notebook. The other three were unfamiliar to her – one male had spiky hair and a wide grin, while the other male only revealed his back, though a prominent fan was marked on his shirt. The girl fascinated her the most, however, colored with petal-pink hair and emerald eyes, carrying a smile on her face that caused one to twitch on her own lips.

She reached out and tentatively touched the page, "It's beautiful…Who are they?"

The boy stared at her, blinked and pulled his notebook away, "You are acting strangely, Ugly."

Her smile faded and she curiously looked into the stranger's dark eyes, "You keep calling me that," She frowned and brought her right hand up to her cheek, "…Am I really so unattractive?" She pointed at the notebook, particularly the woman, and tapped against it twice, "Who is she? _She_'s very pretty."

The boy pulled the notebook away even further; brows creased steeply, "I am very confused by your behavior, Ugly. Is this another behavioral test? I am not familiar with, and have not read, anything relating with your current methods…"

Sakura frowned, "…Huh?" She bit her bottom lip, shaking her head, "Look…You might know me, or rather _her_ – Haruno Sakura – but _I_ don't know who _you_ are…"

He regarded her intensely, frown deepening, "…How long has it been since you were on the battlefield?" His eyes hardened, "What are your injuries? Why have you been admitted here?"

Sakura sucked in a breath, possessing no answers, "…I don't know."

"Sakura, are you awake?"

Emerald and coal irises darted to the tent's entrance and Ino stepped through with a weak smile, body growing rigid when she noticed the company beside her best friend's bed.

"Sai?"

The man turned his body to focus his attention on Ino, "What is wrong with Ugly?"

"I didn't know you were in the Medical Camps, Sai," Ino averted.

"I was given orders from Hokage-sama to convene here," He answered calmly, "What's wrong with her?" He turned back to Sakura, "What is wrong with you?"

Ino frowned, "Sai!"

"You asked me who she is," He continued bluntly, pointing at the woman in his drawing, "She is _you_. _You_ are Haruno Sakura. Why do you not remember that?"

Sakura blinked, "_Sh-She's_ Haruno Sakura? She's _me_?"

Sai's eyes hardened, "Who did this to her?"

Ino had never seen Sai's eyes look so dark and foreboding as he glared at the woman sitting in her bed, as if her lack of memory was _her_ fault – as if the woman Sakura had become was an imposter – who, in a sense, she was, "Come with me, Sai. I'll explain it to you outside."

Sai remained silent, staring at Sakura intently before turning his back on her and purposefully striding after the blonde kunoichi, "Do Kakashi and Naruto know about this?"

"Only Kakashi-sensei," Ino answered as they exited the space, words fading away with distance, "No one else must find out – _especially _Naruto."

"Why not? What happened to her?" Sai inquired; his tone steely. Ino's answer, however, had been too muffled to comprehend.

Sakura's heart was pounding in her chest, something she hadn't noticed earlier, but the stranger's visit – this _Sai_ – had caused her body to grow hot with tension. Was she familiar with him? He seemed familiar with her. And he seemed to know Kakashi also, given his presence in his picture.

But the other two men, she couldn't recall – and the name he mentioned; she opened her mouth, "…Naruto…" The name rolled off her tongue easily enough, but that was it. There was nothing triggered by hearing or saying the name and she sighed with irritated yet tired resignation.

"Sakura."

She looked up and a smile immediately twitched her lips upwards as she instantly recognized the two figures standing meters away from her.

"Good morning," She greeted.

Tsunade smiled and approached her seated form, hands already outstretching to check the bandages wrapped around her injuries, "Good morning, Sakura."

Kakashi inclined his head in acknowledgement, but his lone eye seemed shuttered.

"…Is something wrong?"

Tsunade unwrapped the bandages of her wounded arm and gently probed the once-broken bone, satisfied to discover its successful healing, "You're fit for travel now, Sakura. And the safest and fastest routes have been scouted out and cleared for traversing back to Konoha."

Sakura blinked, confusion swimming in her green irises.

Tsunade only smiled warmly, "Your body is ready, and the roads are safe, to go home and begin your rehabilitation."

"…Oh," She glanced between Tsunade and Kakashi, "Will you both be coming with me?"

Tsunade shook her head, "I must remain here to oversee the…medical camps."

Sakura's gaze shifted to Kakashi and his single eye was closed, "…Kakashi?"

"…I am fit to leave for my next mission," Kakashi answered softly; he opened his eye, "It may be quite some time before we see each other again."

Sakura's heart instantly pained upon hearing his response, a sudden fear overtaking her, "But…"

"We _will_ see each other again," Kakashi assured, offering a crinkle-eyed smile, "I promise."

"…But how long will that be," Sakura questioned, plainly uncertain, "And if you two are here – who will be helping me?"

"You've met Yamanaka Ino," Tsunade answered, hazel eyes roving over her scared expression, "And she's informed me that you have encountered Sai. They will be watching over you in Konoha, as well as a group of some of your close friends and several ANBU. You'll be in very trustworthy hands."

Sakura's hands clenched, not liking this new and abrupt change, the fear in her stomach settling deeper and heavier, and her heart thudding painfully in her chest, "Will I ever get better?"

"Everyone is working very hard to see that it will be done," Tsunade replied instantly, running a gentle hand through her short locks, "I will also be working very closely with the medics in Konoha through hawk communication."

"…Okay," Her response was breathed out shakily and she looked up to regard Kakashi, "Please be careful…on your mission."

Kakashi nodded, "I will. And I will contact you as frequently as I am able."

"Get some rest," Tsunade suggested, patting her arm and standing up, "Once everyone has been briefed, you, and the team watching over you, will be leaving tonight in the cover of darkness."

Sakura slowly nodded her head in acceptance, "Alright."

With a final encouraging pat to her shoulder, Tsunade stood up and left the tent, Kakashi offering one last faint smile before following after the older woman.

"…Konoha…" Sakura whispered to herself quietly, "…Home?"

* * *

><p>She had been bundled up in several layers to protect her from the chilly wind of nightfall. When she had finally stepped out of the tent that had sheltered her for several days, Sakura had curiously looked around to find more tents, lit up by the surrounding torches situated around the camp. Some people were walking around, most in a hurry, all dressed in either combat or healing attire.<p>

She was swiftly led to a small carriage which was flanked by several bodies. A majority of them wore ceramic masks with animal illustrations. She also viewed Sai and Ino, speaking to Tsunade. Both looked very determined, expressions hard and resolute. Several yards away, another young woman, with long blue hair and strange, lavender eyes was examining her with furrowed brows of concern.

"Hokage-sama is already giving up two of her most promising medics – not to mention that one of our best is incapable of rejoining the fight," A masculine voice drawled, "Sai will be a major loss to our airborne strikes but he is adamant on joining Sakura's team in returning to Konoha. Kiba was willing to return home to provide additional protection for Sakura but, unfortunately, we need him here to provide support for our intelligence units; especially since we're losing both Ino and Hinata."

Two figures rounded the corner of a cluster of nearby tents and Sakura recognized one of them as Kakashi. The other male was shorter, with hair held in a spiky ponytail, hands shoved into his pockets as he spoke candidly with the silver-grey haired male.

"Konoha's defenses will need to increase, Shikamaru," Kakashi suggested gravely, "I don't know how much interest Obito has on Sakura but we can't take the chance if he tries to go after her again."

"Do you happen to know _why_ he might have any interest in her at all?" The spiky-haired youth inquired.

"…None."

"…Sai knows about Sakura's condition. Do you plan on telling Naruto too?"

"We shouldn't. His focus needs to remain on Obito – especially now that Sasuke is with him," Kakashi answered, "As much as I want to tell them when I finally meet up with them, it isn't the wisest thing to do."

"He'll find out sooner or later."

"Then we'll deal with that when that time comes."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, scratching a hand behind his neck, "Who knows how long that'll be."

"Until then, we just need to try and help her as much as possible," Kakashi affirmed seriously.

The younger male nodded with agreement, "I already have shinobi gathering as much information and intelligence as possible concerning Obito, Madara, and the power of the Sharingan."

"Good."

"S-Sakura-san?"

Sakura's attention on the conversation was immediately ripped away as she twisted her head to regard the woman who had approached her – the one with long blue hair and lavender irises.

"…Hi," Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you…?"

"Hinata," The woman answered, smile strained as she twisted her hands together, "Hyuuga H-Hinata. I'm going to be traveling with you back to the Hidden L-Leaf Village."

Sakura studied her, "You're one of her friends?"

Dark brows furrowed, "Her?"

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry; I meant to ask that you're one of Sakura's friends?"

The young woman's smile faltered, "Um…Y-Yes."

"I apologize for not remembering you," Sakura shared sincerely, "But since you'll be traveling with me, hopefully we can be friends…again?"

Hinata instantly nodded her head, "O-Of course! And I'll help you in any way I can a-also!"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"All right, time to get on board."

She shifted her head and looked at Kakashi who was smiling at her kindly. The man, who had been conversing with him, stood a few feet away, staring at her intently – probingly.

"Have a safe journey, alright, Sakura?" Kakashi offered, "Listen to Ino, Sai, and Hinata. Stick close to them."

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

"Be careful," He stated firmly, lifting a hand and patting her head which caused a wave of nostalgia to hit her, "I'll contact you soon."

"Please be careful too," She replied before looking up at him hopefully, "And if you can visit – please do."

His mask shifted into a smile, "I'll try."

Then, helpfully, he took her hand and led her to the carriage, helping her into the small compartment and squeezing her hand in a final farewell. The door closed behind her and she leaned out the window, listening to Ino and Sai call out instructions for their departure, and watching with a heavy heart as the carriage began to roll away, moving further and further from Kakashi.

Beside the other man – Shikamaru, if she heard correctly – another male had arrived, followed closely by a large, white canine. He had dark brown hair and red marks on his cheeks, staring after her and her company with solemn eyes, speaking in low tones with Shikamaru which was responded with shakes of his head.

She switched her gaze back to Kakashi and silently hoped that she would see him again _soon_.

They would frequently communicate with each other through hawk communication.

But it would be eighteen months before she would see his face again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got a burst of inspiration for this fiction. We'll see how this goes. The beginnings of stories are always hard for me, only because I always have trouble setting things up. Hope you guys enjoyed and Naruto and Sasuke will be in the next chapter!

**The Curse** readers, sorry for the delay on the new chapter! I'm trying to dish it out as soon as possible!

Any _questions or concerns_ feel free to **PM** or **Review**! I'll get back to you as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and Company.

**So…**what do you guys think will happen? How do you guys feel about everyone's reactions and Sakura's thoughts?

**Next Update:** Hopefully soon? Eeep.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting/alerting!

Len


End file.
